


You Are Only Our Bitch

by Yaoi_Forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Rings, Double Anal Penetration, Flirty Dean, M/M, Older Sam and Cas, Omega Dean, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Sam Winchester, Spanking, This is trash, Younger Dean, im the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Forever/pseuds/Yaoi_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean hits his first heat he never expected it to be around his brother and his brother's best friend, Cas, and be mated by them. A year after that happens Dean feels unloved so to get back at his mates he flirts with an alpha that just moved in. Never did he expect for it to have these results...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Only Our Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so I'm sorry if its trash.  
> Dean-15  
> Sam-31  
> Cas-30  
> "xxx" is talking  
> 'xxx' is thoughts

Dean Pov:

Dean woke up to find that his bed was deprived of his two mates and cold sheets. As Dean looked over he saw they never even came to bed, they must of slept in the guest bedrooms. 'Why did they mate me if they never seem to want to be with me?' Dean could feel his eyes tearing up a but stopped that... he will not cry for those two. 'If they don't wanna be with me I don't wanna be with them.' Slipping on some jeans and a Pink Floyd t-shirt he walked down the stairs with the intent on ignoring them.

As he walked down the stairs he could smell bacon and eggs. When he walked in Cas was just wearing his briefs and you could see his back tattoo of angel wings. His ruffled hair and stubble only added to his "just woke up" look. Dean could feel slick start to trickle as he thought if the scratches he would get if Cas ate him out right now. He could see Cas take a deep breath of air and just before he turned around Dean stormed out the door. 'If they aren't gonna spend time with me I'm not gonna waste mine with them.' As Dean started walking down the road he heard his name being called out. When he looked back he saw Alex a new alpha that just moved in down the street. He was nearly as tall as Sam and had thick blond hair pulled into a ponytail and the definition of a meat head. 

"How are you doing?", his voice doesn't match his body at all with it being high pitched like that.

"I'm fine and how are you this fine day?" He tilts his head up a little to show his neck and tilts his hips a little. Alex must of been interested because he stepped closer to my and his pupils were blown wide. His hands came to a rest on my hips and he leaned in closer and I could feel his breath on my lips. Right before he made contact I was suddenly ripped from his grasp and I landed on a hard chest. Oh shit a body this hard could only belong to Sam.

Sam Pov:

That little slut has a lot of nerve doing that just a few houses down from out home. The spike of fear filled the air... good he needs to know that hes gonna be in a shit load of trouble when we get in the house. Looking up I see Cas standing in the driveway staring holes into the alpha who looks like hes about to crap himself. Having an angry alpha is dangerous but two is near deadly. I snarl a warning at his and then drag Dean back to the house. Cas follows after us and slams the door shut. I drag Dean up the stairs and throw him on the bed. It is punishment time for our little bitch.

Authors note: I'll post the last chapter sometime this week I just gotta get all my thoughts in order.

 


End file.
